Cho
by Kassy
Summary: Mmm... c'est un peu une fic annexe à HP, relatant les aventure de Cho... Le titre n'est pas définitif, les suggestions sont les bienvenue, même si pour le moment, je n'ai publié que les deux premiers chapitres !
1. Une page se tourne

.Chapitre 1.  
  
Une page se tourne.  
  
Cho rongea le dernier ongle qui lui restait. Elle ne s'était jamais trouvée dans un tel état de nervosité. Comment les autres, enfin ceux de Poudlard, allaient-ils prendre son départ ? Enfin, c'était sûrement la meilleure solution. Elle n'aurait pas eu le courage d'affronter une nouvelle année dans le vieux château, après la mort de Cédric. Elle contempla rêveusement les paysages de rizières qui défilaient sous ses yeux depuis la fenêtre du zeppelin. Des milliers de questions fourmillaient dans sa tête : Comment serait sa nouvelle école ? Comment Harry réagirait il ? Elle savait que le jeune champion s'était attaché à elle. Tant pis, il était trop tard pour tout changer. Après tout, revenir dans son pays natal n'était sans doute pas une mauvaise chose, et puis, ça grand- mère n'avait cessé de faire des éloges sur Kanturi, un temple, qui s'avérait être une école de sorcellerie, situé au c?ur d'un gouffre du plateau Tibétain. Les rizières avaient laissé place à des amas de roches grises. « On ne devrait plus tarder » se dit la jeune fille, en vérifiant une dernière fois sa tenue. Son nouvel uniforme était très différent de celui de Poudlard. Elle portait une grande robe à capuche qui lui couvrait totalement les pieds (oui, jusque là rien de nouveau !), bordeaux, avec des reflets noirs selon les plis. Les manches étaient extrêmement évasées, et lui arrivaient au niveau des genoux. Elle avait attaché ces long cheveux couleur d'ébène en une demi-queue qui tenait garce à trois minuscules baguettes rouge foncé et or, en prenant soin de laisser une mèche sur chaque tempe. Mais la chose qui avait parue la plus surprenante à Cho lorsqu'elle avait reçu le parchemin concernant la tenue vestimentaire était la fait que les élèves étaient tenu de porter un anneau sur la tête , tel un diadème, dont la couleur et la forme variait selon la classe de l'élève. Le sien lui avait été donné par sa grand-mère qui l'avait conservé en souvenir de ses années d'école et était de couleur or, formé en fait de trois anneaux superposés. « Au moins, je reconnaîtrais facilement les élèves de mon âge. » pensa-t- elle, un sourire pâle se dessinant sur son visage. Cho relut pour la énième fois les papiers qui lui avaient été remis par un hibou, au yeux étrangement bridés.  
  
***  
  
Temple de Kanturi - Ecole de sorcellerie  
  
Uniforme des élèves filles de sixième année :  
  
Cinq robes de travail (bordeaux), modèle normal, avec capuche de préférence. 1 triple anneau doré. Une paire de manchettes de protection en peau de yack (taille standard : du poignet au coude). Deux cercles de protection de pluie.  
  
***  
  
Cho interrompit sa lecture. Décidément, elle ne voyait vraiment ce que pouvaient être ces cercles de protection de pluie et encore moins l'utilité des manchettes. Elle était parvenue a s'en procurer sur le Chemin de Traverse, comme tout le reste de son matériel. « Qui vivra verra » pensa la jeune fille avec résignation. Elle poursuivit sa lecture avec la liste des livres et manuels.  
  
***  
  
Livres et manuels  
  
Soyez enchantés, de Taoé Tin'cel  
  
La Magie Asiatique à travers les âges, de Edmur Raï La Métamorphose approfondie, de Antrence Phor'mazion Aphrodisiaques ou répulsives, les herbes ont leurs propriétés, de Cépa'ma Tasseudeuté De l'?uf au Dragon , de Jen'ti Pititbèt Tout se transforme, mais rien ne change : la loi du Yi Jing, de Céla Né'dutïgre Les merveilleux pouvoirs du Thé, de Ursula Lambrik  
  
Combattre les Forces du Mal, de Altaï Kwendo  
  
***  
  
D'après la liste des livres qu'elle possédait, Cho avait conclu que les cours devaient être à peu près les mêmes que ceux enseignés à Poudlard, c'est à dire : leçons d'Enchantement, histoire de la Magie, cours de Métamorphose, la Botanique, soins aux Créatures Magiques, Divination, cours de Potions.Cho fit un moue en songeant aux professeurs Trelawney et Rogue. « Au moins deux personnes que je ne vais pas regretter » se dit-elle. Elle termina sa liste avec le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, son préféré. Elle termina sa lecture par la liste des fournitures demandées :  
  
***  
  
Fournitures  
  
1 baguette magique 1 vase en porcelaine (modèle pour pratiquants confirmés, taille 3,5) 1 set de calligraphie 50 baguettes d'achillées (taille standart, pour le Yi Jing) 1 balai  
  
Les élèves sont autorisés à emmener avec eux un hibou ou un dragon nain ou un chat.  
  
***  
  
Le c?ur de Cho se serra. Les élèves auraient sans doute beaucoup plus d'avance qu'elle dans certaines matières. Bien sûr elle avait étudié cet été, mais elle n'avait pas pu pratiquer. Elle vaguait dans un flot de sombres pensées lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle sursauta, puis prononça d'une voix qui se voulait ferme : « Oui, entrez. » 


	2. Shaen

.Chapitre 2.  
  
Shaen  
  
La porte s'ouvrit doucement pour laisser apparaître une jeune fille, vêtue de la même robe que Cho. Cette dernière devina que la jeune fille entamait la même année d'étude qu'elle, en raison du triple anneau doré qui lui ceignait le front. Elle s'avança prudemment dans le petit compartiment qu'occupait Cho, et celle-ci lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face d'elle. « Bonjour. Je m'appelle Shaen. Je t'ai vue monter dans le zeppelin, comme tu étais seule et que je ne t'avais pas vue les années précédentes à Kanturi, j'ai souhaité venir te voir. Je suis Coordinatrice, dit-elle en montrant un petit badge représentant une calligraphie que Cho interpréta comme signifiant « amitié », ça fait partie de mon rôle de faire en sorte de faire en sorte que tout le monde se sente bien. » Cho répondit au sourire que lui adressait Shaen. Celle-ci était aussi grande et svelte que Cho, mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Shaen avait dans cheveux auburn, mi-long et attachés en petits macarons derrière la tête. Ses yeux vert en amande pétillaient et dénotaient une joie de vivre apparente. « C'est normal que tu ne m'est jamais vue auparavant, dit Cho, c'est ma première année à Kanturi, j'était à Poudlard jusqu'à l'année dernière. -Oh, Poudlard. Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. D'ailleurs, reprit Shaen avec un sourire malicieux, il se peut que tu revoies tes anciens amardes encours d'année. » Le sourcil gauche Cho se haussa en signe d'interrogation. « De quoi parles-tu ? demanda-t-elle. -Tu en sais déjà trop. Alors que penses-tu du voyage pour le moment ? reprit Shaen en détournant la conversation. » Cho fit une moue dubitative voyant que Shaen ne répondrait pas à sa question de sitôt. Puis, se disant qu'elle n'allait pas montrer ses plus mauvais côtés - notamment un don spécial pour protestations - tout de suite elle répondit en riant : « Eh bien, tout se passe de façon agréable. J'avoue que je me sentais un peu seule jusqu'à ta venue. Tout ces petits compartiments séparés ne facilitent pas vraiment les rencontres ! -Oui, je te comprends, c'est parce-que tu n'y est sans doute pas habituée. C'est pour éviter le chahut, car si le zeppelin est invisible aux yeux des moldus, en revanche, il n'est pas insonorisé ! Mais, ne t'inquiètes pas, nous approchons de Kanturi, et, une demi heure avant l'arrivée, les cloisons disparaîtront. A part ça, tu n'a pas eu de mal à te procurer de matériel ? -Non, mais j'avoue que je suis intriguée par les. » Cho n'eu pas le temps d'achever sa phrase, car toutes les cloisons disparurent avec un scintillement. « Il faut que j'y aille le Coordinateur Général m'appelle. On se reverra à au Placement des Premières Années, toi aussi tu y passeras. -Qu'est-ce que. » Abandonnant l'idée de recevoir des réponses à ses nombreuses interrogations, Cho regarda Shaen se diriger vers un jeune homme qui portait le même insigne qu'elle. 


End file.
